Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small antifungal proteins and peptides derived from Medicago truncatula (Barrel Medic, Barrel Medick, or Barrel Clover), i.e., MtDef5 Defensins, and methods for controlling pathogenic fungi susceptible to the antifungal acivity of these molecules. The antifungal proteins and peptides can be applied directly to a plant as a component of an antifungal composition, applied to a plant in the form of microorganisms that produce the proteins or peptides, or plants themselves can be genetically modified to produce the proteins or peptides. The present invention also relates to DNA constructs, microorganisms, and plants transformed with the DNA constructs, and compositions useful in controlling pathogenic plant and other fungi.
Description of Related Art
Protection of agriculturally important crops from pathogenic fungi is crucial in improving crop yields. Fungal infections are a particular problem in damp climates, and may become a major concern during crop storage, where such infections can result in spoilage and contamination of food or feed products with fungal toxins. Unfortunately, modern growing methods and harvesting and storage systems can promote plant pathogen infections.
Control of plant pathogens is further complicated by the need to simultaneously control multiple fungi of distinct genera. For example, fungi such as Alternaria; Aspergillus; Ascochyta; Botrytis; Cercospora; Colletotrichum; Diplodia; Erysiphe; Fusarium; Gaeumanomyces; Helminthosporium; Macrophomina; Nectria; Peronospora; Phakopsora; Phoma; Phymatotrichum; Phytophthora; Plasmopara; Podosphaera; Puccinia; Pythium; Pyrenophora; Pyricularia; Rhizoctonia; Scerotium; Sclerotinia; Septoria; Thielaviopsis; Uncinula; Venturia; and Verticillium species are all recognized plant pathogens. Consequently, resistant crop plant varieties or fungicides that control only a limited subset of fungal pathogens may fail to deliver adequate protection under conditions where multiple pathogens are present. It is further anticipated that plant pathogenic fungi may become resistant to existing fungicides and transgenic and non-transgenic crop varieties, necessitating the introduction of fungal control agents with distinct modes of action to combat resistant fungi.
One approach to inhibiting plant pathogenic fungal activity has been to identify and isolate peptides, polypeptides, and proteins exhibiting antifungal activity against plant pathogenic fungi (Bowles, 1990; Brears et al., 1994). The antifungal peptides, polypeptides, and proteins that include chitinases, cysteine-rich chitin-binding proteins, β-1,3-glucanases, permatins (including zeamatins), thionins, ribosome-inactivating proteins, and non-specific lipid transfer proteins are believed to play important roles in plant defense against fungal infection. The use of these protein products to control plant pathogens in transgenic plants has been reported, for example, in European Patent Application 0 392 225.
Another group of peptides known as defensins have been shown to inhibit plant pathogens. Defensins are small cysteine-rich peptides of 45-54 amino acids that constitute an important component of the innate immunity of plants (Thomma et al., 2002; Lay and Anderson, 2005). Widely distributed in plants, defensins vary greatly in their amino acid composition. However, they all have a compact shape that is stabilized by either four or five intramolecular disulfide bonds. Plant defensins have been extensively studied for their role in plant defense. Some plant defensins inhibit the growth of a broad range of fungi at micromolar concentrations (Broekaert et al., 1995; Broekaert et al., 1997; da Silva Conceicao and Broekaert, 1999) and, when expressed in transgenic plants, confer strong resistance to fungal pathogens (da Silva Conceicao and Broekaert, 1999; Thomma et al., 2002; Lay and Anderson, 2005). Two small cysteine-rich proteins isolated from radish seed, Rs-AFP1 and Rs-AFP2, inhibited the growth of many pathogenic fungi when the pure protein was added to an in vitro antifungal assay medium (U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,525). Transgenic tobacco plants containing the gene encoding Rs-AFP2 protein were found to be more resistant to attack by fungi than non-transformed plants.
Antifungal defensin proteins have also been identified in Alfalfa (Medicago sativa) and shown to inhibit plant pathogens such as Fusarium and Verticillium in both in vitro tests and in transgenic plants (U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,970). Under low salt in vitro assay conditions, the Alfalfa defensin AlfAFP1 inhibited Fusarium culmorum growth by 50% at 1 μg/ml and Verticillium dahliae growth by 50% at 4 μg/ml (i.e., IC50 values of 1 μg/ml and 4 μg/ml, respectively). Expression of the AlfAFP1 protein in transgenic potato plants was also shown to confer resistance to Verticillium dahliae in both greenhouse and field tests (Gao et al, 2000). Mode-of-action analyses have also shown that AlfAFP1 (which is alternatively referred to as MsDef1, for Medicago sativa Defensin 1) induces hyper-branching of F. graminearum and can block L-type calcium channels (Spelbrink et al, 2004).
Other defensin genes have also been identified in the legume Medicago truncatula (Hanks et al, 2005). The cloned MtDef2 protein has been demonstrated through in vitro experiments to have little or no antifungal activity (Spelbrink et al, 2004). Analysis of the sequence database search identified 10 tentative consensus sequences (10 unique defensin-encoding genes represented by multiple ESTs) and six singletons (i.e., six unique defensin genes represented by a single EST) with homology to known Medicago defensin genes. One of the tentative consensus sequences was identified as TC85327 and shown to be expressed in both mock-treated and mycorrhizal fungus-infected Medicago truncatula roots. There was no demonstration that proteins encoded by any of the TC85327 Medicago truncatula sequences possessed anti-fungal activity in this study (Hanks et al, 2005).
Although defensin proteins such as AlfAFP1 (MsDef1) and Rs-AFP2 have been used to obtain transgenic plants that are resistant to fungal infections, other proteins that provide for increased levels of resistance are needed. In particular, proteins with increased specific activities against fungal pathogens would be particularly useful in improving the levels of fungal resistance obtained in transgenic plants. Furthermore, proteins that inhibit fungal pathogens via distinct modes of action would also be useful in combating fungal pathogens that have become resistant to defensin proteins such as A1lfAFP1 (MsDef1) and Rs-AFP2.
The present invention meets this need by providing a family of novel small antifungal proteins and peptides from Medicago truncatula, MtDef5.1-5.6 (SEQ ID NOs:1, 3-9, 16-22, and 49-64).